


Seattle Institute Hospital

by J1537



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Doctor AU, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Doctor Magnus Bane, Greys anatomy au, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J1537/pseuds/J1537
Summary: Greys Anatomy AU. Alec wakes up the morning after drinks with his siblings to find that there is a naked man on the floor next to him. The man ends up being the infamous Dr. Magnus Bane from Seattle Institute Hospital, which just so happens to be the hospital that Alec is starting at today as an intern. Alec is screwed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love doctor Magnus/Alec and there aren't many available so I decided to write one. Some of the lines are pretty similar to the lines in the first ep of Greys. Not sure if I'll leave it as is or turn it into a multi-chapter fic, let me know what you think :D

When Alec wakes up he has to peel his tongue from the roof of his mouth, it’s that dry. His stomach is threatening to expel its contents and he’s sore all over. This probably has something to do with the fact that he's on the floor. Why the actual fuck was he on the floor when he had a perfectly good bed to sleep in? He rolls from his stomach and into a sitting position to investigate.

The sight of the sleeping man on the floor triggers Alec’s memories and they start to come flooding back to him. There was a bar. Izzy had taken Jace and Alec to a bar to celebrate their first day of work tomorrow...today. His first day of work was today.

“Shit. Fuck. Shit” Alec says, untangling himself from the blanket wrapped around him and standing up, only to realise that he is missing pants.

“Looking for these darling?” the now awake man asks from the floor, holding up Alec’s black jeans.

“Uh yeah. Thanks. Thank you.” Alec says awkwardly, grabbing the jeans from the unknown man. Alec thinks his name starts with an M. Marten? Matthew? Alec can’t remember for the life of him. How did this even happen? Alec had gone to the bar for one drink. He was supposed to be in bed by 9. But then Izzy had ordered shots and he’d been approached by this man. This very beautiful man, Alec had to admit to himself.

Said man was now sitting up, devoid of a blanket because Alec had just cast it aside. He was only wearing a pair of tight black boxers and Jesus Christ did he have a good body. A gorgeous body and an even more gorgeous face, Alec thought, as he looked over the man. He had jet black hair that was spiked up and looking pretty darn good considering their activities the night before. His eyes were a warm brown and lined with eyeliner that was slightly smudged. He moves his hands to wipe under his eyes and Alec saw that his fingers were adorned with silver rings and black nail polish. He clearly didn’t work in a place like Alec, they had to keep their hands clean and bare at all times; a fact that Izzy wasn’t too keen on. Shit. Work. Alec had to be there in less than…he looks at the clock on the wall and see’s that it’s 11am. He starts at 12 and he wanted to get there early.

“Uh, you have to go” Alec spits out.

“Why don’t you just come down here and we’ll pick up where we left off” the man says with a wink, making Alec’s face flush immediately.

“Uh no really.  I really have to go. I have work in an hour and I really can’t be late. It’s my first day” Alec blurts out.

“Well if you insist” the man says, hopping up to look around for his discarded clothes. Alec does not admire his ass as he bends over to pick up his jeans. Nope, not at all.

“So did you just move in?” the man asks, looking around at the cardboard boxes as he pulls his shirt over his head.

“Uh yes, me and my siblings we…you know what, we don’t have to do this. I know what this was. And I’m late, so thanks for the uh fun time? I’ll see you around. Well probably not actually. Anyways I really have to go get ready” Alec says, making his way to the stairs. He looks back to see if the man is heading towards the door. Alec breathes a sigh of relief as he sees the man open the front door with an amused expression on his face.

“Goodbye Alexander. Thanks for the uh fun night” he says mockingly as we wink’s and closes the door behind himself.

Alec looks at the closed door for a few seconds. Had an alien possessed Alec’s body last night? He was never this irresponsible, and to do it the night before his first day as an intern at Seattle Institute Hospital was downright reckless. He even had sex right on the living room floor when both of his siblings were upstairs in their rooms. Alec shakes his head to clear his thoughts, he has no time for this.

He heads for the bathroom and sees Jace exiting in a cloud of steam.

“Alec you horn dog! Can’t believe you had sex in the living room. I had to put in headphones you were so loud. Really not what I wanted to hear on my first night in Seattle” Jace says with a snicker.

“Jace we don’t have time for this. Be ready in 15 I’ll meet you in the car” Alec says as he makes a beeline for the shower to wash off the evidence of last nights’ lapse in judgement.

When he heads down to the kitchen 10 minutes later to grab a bagel, Izzy is in the kitchen. She looks at him with a knowing smile on her face.

“Who are you and what did you do with my responsible big brother? I only bought us two rounds of tequila shots. I thought you’d be gone within the hour. You stayed out later than all of us” she says with a shit eating grin on her face.

“Don’t remind me. Now I’m going to be groggy and slow all day. I’ll probably get fired” Alec grumbles.

“Oh shush, you will be the best intern there and you know it” she says kindly.

“Hey!” Jace says indignantly.

“Okay, you will both be the best interns there” Isabelle corrects herself. “Now go kick some ass, you’re going be late” she says, bringing them both into a hug and handing them a sandwich each. Alec didn’t know what he would do without his little sister; or his brother for that matter, he thinks as Jace claps him on the back and says, “we got this”.

Jace and Alec quickly shuffle to the door and get into the car. Alec makes Jace drive so he can mentally prepare himself for the day ahead.

 ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Alec watches on in a daze as the chief of surgery, Imogen Herondale, gives them their welcome speech and tour. She talks to them about how they would begin their journey as doctors today, leaving behind their days of being students. She said that these would be the best and worst years of their lives and that they would have to bring the best version of themselves to work every day because lives were at stake now.

Alec was impressed. Impressed and excited, and a little bit scared. He felt as if his whole life had been leading up to this moment. Both of his parents were doctors in New York and Alec had always wanted to follow in their footsteps, as had Jace. Izzy was also going the medical route, but was studying to be a forensic pathologist. Their parents were quite well known in the medical field, a fact that had drawn the interest of just about every fellow student in Jace and Alec’s university career. People were always saying that they had probably only been accepted due to their parent’s influence and that they would surely be offered a job at New York-Presbyterian Hospital for their internship due to this. Never mind the fact that Jace and Alec had been top of all their classes; people still talked. That’s why Alec and Jace had decided to accept a job in Seattle, so they could follow their own path. Isabelle of course didn’t want to be left behind and decided to transfer to a university in Seattle.

After the tour, Alec follows the other interns towards the lockers to get changed into their scrubs. His locker is next to Jace’s and Alec sees him staring at the red haired girl next to them.

“Hey, I’m Jace” he says with a cocky smirk.

“Hey, I’m Clary and this is Simon” she says, gesturing to a nerdy looking boy to her right.

“Are you guys a thing?” Jace asks, causing Alec to roll his eyes. Trust Jace to hit on a girl half an hour into their first shift.

“No, we are best friends. We met on our first day of college” the girl says, smiling brightly at Simon who beams back.  They high five each other and dissolve into giggles.

They were far too preppy for Alec’s tastes. This was a serious day, there was no time for playing around.

“So who did you get for your attending?” Simon asks, looking up at Jace.

“Luke Garroway. So did my brother Alec” Jace says, pointing at Alec, who waves at the excitable pair.

“No way us too! Have you heard about his reputation? They call him The Wolf” Simon says eerily.

“The Wolf? Why do they call him that?” Alec asks.

“Because he’s such a hard ass. Plus, they say he calls his interns his pack” Clary adds.

“Are you guys talking about Luke Garroway?” The girl on Alec’s left asks. She has brown skin and curly hair.

“Yeah have you heard of him?” Clary asks.

“Yeah me and Lydia have him as our attending too. I’m Maia” she says with a smile. Lydia gives the group a wave.

“So I guess we are all in this together. At least if we go down we’ll go down together” Jace grins.

“I was hoping to get Dr. Bane. He’s legendary. He graduated high school and college early and he’s like one of the youngest neurosurgeons in America. They call him The Warlock because he’s so good that it almost seems like magic” Maia gushes.

“What’s with all the nicknames for people here. They all sound self-important if you ask me” Alec says.

“Well lucky no one did” Jace grins.

Their conversation is interrupted when an attending comes in. He rattles off the names of 6 interns that are not them. The interns all shuffle off after the attending, with ranging expressions; from ecstatic to terrified.

Next, a tall man with brown skin and closely cropped hair comes in and addresses the group.

“Branwell, Fray, Lewis, Lightwood, other Lightwood and Roberts, follow me” he says, turning on his heel and walking out the door, not waiting for them to follow.

They all slam their lockers shut and hurry after the intimidating man.

He stops at the nurse’s station and swivels around to glare at the group.

“My name is Dr. Luke Garroway, I will be your attending. They call me The Wolf and for good reason. I am you pack leader now and whatever I say goes. Here are the trauma protocols, phone lists and pagers” he says, gesturing to the bench.

“I have 5 rules. Rule number one, your shift starts now and lasts 48 hours. Rule number 2, nurses will page you and you will answer every page at a run. A run! Rule number 3, you are interns meaning you have to work harder than anyone here. You will run labs, write orders and work every second night until you drop. It will be exhausting. Sleep wherever you can, whenever you can. Rule number 4, DO NOT wake me unless it is an emergency. Is that clear?” Dr. Garroway addresses the group.

They all nod vigorously. Simon even says “yes sir”.

“Uh, you said 4 rules. That was only 3” Alec says, earning a glare from Dr. Garroway. Alec fights the urge to physically step back. Thankfully, the doctor is pulled from his intense stare when his pager goes off.

“Rule number 4, when I move you move” he says, striding down the hall with purpose. They all follow after him like ducks (or beta wolves).

Luke takes off at a run and they all scramble to follow. They follow him up to the helicopter pad and help unload a 15-year old girl who got hit by a car.

From there the day only gets more hectic. Alec spends his time checking on patients, running labs and basically doing Dr. Garroway’s dirty work. By 8pm he is dead on his feet.

He heads down to the cafeteria to meet Jace for dinner and sees that he’s already at a table with Clary, Maia and Lydia. Alec grabs some dinner and joins them, just as Simon slinks into a chair.

“How fun was that!” Simon says enthusiastically.

“Fun? I’ve just spent the last 3 hours doing rectal exams. Now even looking at my cheeseburger makes me wanna puke” Maia grumbles.

“Have to agree. I’ve been yelled at 3 times today. Once by Garroway, once by a nurse and once by a patient!” Jace huffs.

“I’m so tired already and we still have 40 hours to go” Alec says tiredly, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

“That might have something to do with last night’s activities” Jace snickers, earning a sharp glare from Alec.

“What’d you do last night?” Lydia asks, taking a bite of her apple.

“Nothing” Alec says, at the same time that Jace says “he got laid”.

“I hate you. I’m going to toss your clothes out onto the street when we get home” Alec replies.

“You guys live together? Do you have any spare rooms? Mine and Clary’s apartment has a rat infestation; we have to move out asap” Simon asks hopefully.

Alec glances quickly over to Jace to silently communicate to him that that is NOT happening, but unfortunately it’s too late.

“Yes we do! It’s a big house. We live with our little sister but we still have 3 spare rooms” Jace says. Maia perks up at that.

“3 spare rooms? Can I have one too? I only just moved here, I haven’t found a place yet” she says.

Alec shoots his brother a glare. He’d just come to eat spaghetti and now he had 3 more roommates than he wanted. He stabs angrily at his pasta for the remainder of their lunch break while the rest of the groups babbles about moving in details. At least Lydia wasn’t moving in as she had an apartment of her own. Then again, she seemed like the most normal of their little wolf pack. Maybe he’d be better off with her as a roommate than, say, Simon for instance, who had actually tried to balance a spoon on his nose during dinner. They were doctors for Christs sake.

 ......................................................................................................................................................................................

Alec is thinking that he’d better go to home depo and get a lock for his door this weekend as he steps into the elevator to go and check on one of his patients. He presses the button for the 5th floor and watches at the doors shut. They are almost closed when he hears a frantic, “hold the elevator!”. 

Alec puts his hand between the doors and they slide back open, letting in a doctor in scrubs and a white coat. Alec steps into the corner of the elevator and puts his head down.

“Thank…Alexander?” the doctor asks in surprise.

Alec snaps his head back up and his stomach drops. The doctor was the man from this morning. The man whose name he still doesn’t know. He looks just as hot, but without the makeup and jewelry that he was sporting this morning. He glances to the name badge on the guy’s shirt. Dr. Magnus Bane. Ah Magnus, that was his name. Shit, that’s the doctor that Maia was talking about this morning, Alec realizes.

“Dr. Bane” Alec says awkwardly.

“Dr. Bane? That’s not what it was last night. Last night it was ‘oh Magnus, don’t stop! Harder Magnus” he says with a smirk.

Alec instantly goes red.

“I uh. That’s not. Umm” Alec stutters. Thank god he is saved when the elevator stops at level 5.

“I’ve gotta go check on a patient” he blurts, exiting the elevator of embarrassment, as he’s deemed it.

“Excellent, this is my level too” Magnus says, stopping outside the elevator doors. Of course this is his level too. Could this day get any worse?

“So Alexander, you didn’t mention that you were a doctor” Magnus says.

“Well we weren’t really talking that much” Alec counters.

“Well that is true” he chuckles.

“Listen. Last night didn’t happen. It can’t happen. You’re an attending and I’m an intern. It’s inappropriate” he says, glancing around to make sure that there isn’t anyone in hearing distance.

“What didn’t happen? You sleeping with me last night or you throwing me out this morning?” Magnus says with amusement.

“All of it. Listen, I have to go check on a patient. Please, just…let’s forget about this” Alec pleads, heading down the hall to check on Mrs. Campbell.

 He opens the door and greets the patient, asking her a couple of questions before the door opens up again.

“Ah Dr. Lightwood. What a pleasure to see you again” a smooth voice says. Alec turns and come face to face, once again, with the perfect features of Magnus Bane.

“What are you doing here?” Alec splutters.

“I was paged for a neuro consult. Mrs. Campbell here has been experiencing recurrent seizures” Magnus says, going from flirty to professional in an instant as he walks towards the patient.

Yep, Alec was royally screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke will get nicer as time goes on haha

“Uh, Dr. Garroway? I was wondering. Would I be able to assist in your surgery today? I think I’m ready” Clary says proudly. Alec and the others watch her plea from a safe distance. This was bound to end in disaster. 

Alec’s predictions turn out to be accurate when Garroway turns to look the considerable distance down at Clary with pure distain in his eyes. He then turns his glare up at Alec and the others and they hastily try to pretend that they weren’t trying to listen in on the conversation. 

The doctor hooks a finger at them to come closer, which they comply with immediately. If Alec had learned anything since his first day it was to do as the attending said, and to do it promptly. 

“Listen up. Every intern wants to get their first surgery. It’s the same damn thing every year; sucking up, bringing me coffee, trying to best the other interns. But that’s not your job. Your job is to keep your attending happy. Do I look happy to you?” Garroway asks, aiming a personal glare at each and every one of them. 

Alec is pretty sure the question is rhetorical so he keeps his mouth shut. Simon isn’t so lucky. 

“Well I…” he immediately cuts off when Luke aims with a hard look at Simon that actually causes him to take a step back and crash into Maia. 

“You know what will make me happy? Having the code team staffed, having the trauma pagers answered, having the weekend labs delivered and having someone down in the pit doing the sutures. Now quit your whining and get to it; you’ll have your first surgery’s when I deem you to be ready. Now go!” he orders, which of course sends them scrambling away. Alec hasn’t felt this intimidated by an authority figure since his 5th grade teacher, Mrs. Flower. He shudders at her memory. 

Lydia waves at them and heads down to the pit to take care of the sutures and the rest of the group head to the hallway filled with unused beds to wait for their pagers to go off. 

It’s been two weeks since their first day and Alec had never been this tired or happy in his entire life. From Alec’s experience, the two usually didn’t go hand in hand but Alec was having the time of his life soaking up every bit of knowledge that he could. It was one thing practising on cadavers and reading things in text books. It was a totally different ballgame when he could witness surgeries from the viewing gallery and learn from the other doctors. 

There were of course hard and even dull moments. Suturing people in the pit for the majority of one of his 24 hour shifts had not been a highlight. Another notable pitfall was when he got so lost that he took 20 minutes to respond to a page and then proceeded to get yelled at by Dr. Garroway for 10 minutes. All in all, though, Alec was having the time of his life, as was Jace and the others.

Something else was also happening quite frequently in the hospital: running into Dr. Bane. Alec couldn’t quite work out whether to categorise this as one of the positive attributes of the past two weeks or one of the things that made him want straight up quit and open a bakery. 

Magnus – or Dr. Bane, he kept having to remind himself – seemed to be EVERYWHERE. Alec couldn’t escape him even if he tried. Which he did; a lot. He’d run into the doctor in the elevator on nine separate occasions. Nine. Not that he was counting, of course. Alec was convinced that the universe was conspiring against him. 

It’s not like he didn’t appreciate Magnus’ brilliance, he did. Everyone in the hospital seemed to be talking about his surgery skills constantly. He’d also heard a few nurses talking about his skillset in other areas. Alec tried not to think about that.

He also couldn’t deny that Magnus was the hottest person in the entire hospital. He seemed to get more attractive with each passing day, if that were even possible.

These were all moot points though; Alec had worked way too hard over the past few years to jeopardise this job. He loved it here, he wanted to learn from the best. That included Magnus. He definitely wouldn’t be able to do that if he was constantly distracted by the charming doctor. He also didn’t want Magnus to show favouritism towards him or for there to be any tension between them if anything were to go awry. 

These were all reasons why Magnus’ incessant flirting was the bane (poor choice of words) of Alec’s existence. 

This is also why he lets out a loud groan when he gets a page alerting him that he is on Dr. Bane’s service today. 

“That groan can only be Dr. Warlock related” Simon guesses, and correctly so. He’d tried to keep the fact that he and Dr. Bane had slept together from the group he now considered friends but they were way too quick to catch on. That was one of the downfalls of being friends with a bunch of brilliant future surgeons, Alec guessed; they were much too perceptive.

“Yes, I’m on his service today. When will this sweet torture end” Alec says grumpily. 

“Oh please. I’d kill to be on Banes service. Suck it up and go learn from the best” Maia says. 

He knows she’s right, he does. It’s just so hard to concentrate on learning when he’s too busy staring at the ever changing colours that appear in Magnus’ hair, and how he seems to pull off scrubs better than any other doctor Alec had ever seen. 

“Ughh. Fine, wish me luck” Alec says, hopping up from the gurney. 

“You don’t need it bro. You’ll be great. Have fun with Dr. Hotpants” Jace snickers. 

Alec swivels back around in outrage. “One time! I said he looked good in his jeans one time. You have to stop calling him that!” Alec says indignantly, aiming a glare at his brother. 

“Uh huh. You’d better go Alec, don’t want to be late for Dr. Sexy abs” Jace quips back. 

Alec decides that this is a battle he will have to concede, and hurries towards the elevators, aiming one last glare at his brother. 

He almost decides to take the stairwell just to avoid the possibility of being trapped in such close proximity with Magnus once again, but decides that will take too much time. 

This turns out to be a huge mistake when the elevator opens and Magnus is the only one inside. 

“Alexander, what a surprise” Magnus says, which really? This seemed like anything but a surprise. They ran into each other almost every day. At the nurse’s station, in the cafeteria, in the parking lot. And his personal favourite; the elevator. Alec could not escape. 

He almost considers bailing but figures that would be quite rude, and Magnus is still one of his bosses, so he reluctantly steps inside before the doors close. 

“Dr. Bane” Alec says curtly, nodding his head at the smiling doctor. 

“Lovely day today isn’t it?” Magnus asks, still smiling at Alec. 

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve been here for 18 hours” Alec says, looking at a spot on his sensible shoes. 

“Ah so you have. How is your second week treating you? Anymore hangovers after spending too many hours at Jerry’s bar?” Magnus asks. 

“Uh, no. That’s not…that wasn’t…I don’t normally do that. Lapse in judgement” Alec stutters. 

“Good to know you consider our night together to be a lapse in judgement” Magnus teases. 

“I didn’t mean you. You were umm…you were good. Just the drinking” Alec says. God why did Alec turn into a stumbling idiot when in the presence of Magnus. He probably thought Alec was an idiot. 

“Well that’s good to know. I would hate to have left you unsatisfied” Magnus says with a wink, just as the elevator doors open. He strolls out and leaves a stunned Alec behind, until Alec realises that he’s supposed to be following and then takes off at a jog. 

Today was going to be interesting to say the least.


End file.
